Gdzie, o gdzie
by Ola1494
Summary: Seria piosenek o bohaterach Darów Anioła oraz Piekielnych Maszyn!
1. Magnus

_**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie ten Magnus jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Wci****ąż ****w brokacie tarza si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Z Białej Ksi****ę****gi uczy si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Na przyj****ę****ciu giba si****ę****!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie ten Magnus jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**W Alicante cmoka si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Do Prezesa tuli si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Nad portalem m****ę****czy si****ę****!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Gdzie ten Magnus jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**W t****ę****czowe spodnie ubiera si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Z Złotowłos****ą**** sprzecza si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Magnus?**

**Z Alexandrem bawi si****ę!**


	2. Alec

_**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec!**_

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie ten Alec jest?

**1 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Wciąż rumieni się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Izabelle zwierza się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Z parabatai kłóci się!

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie ten Alec jest?

**2 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Z demonami bije się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

U Hodge'a uczy się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Z Czarownikiem cmoka się!

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

Gdzie ten Alec jest?

**3 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

W Alicante nudzi się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

O Clary nie wyraża się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Alec?

W Nocnego Łowcę bawi się!


	3. Jace

_**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie ten Jace jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**W Instytucie ****ć****wiczy te****ż****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Z demonami gania si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**W rudowłosej kocha si****ę!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie ten Jace jest?**

_**2 zwrotka:**_

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Z Valentine'm bije si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**W Jasnym Dworze cmoka si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Z Sebastianem brata si****ę****!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Gdzie ten Jace jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Na Clarisse w****ś****cieka si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Z Brokatowym sprzecza si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jace?**

**Na motorze je****ź****dzi wci****ąż****!**


	4. Clary

_**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie ta Clary jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Na rudy farbuje si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Z Simonem kumpluje si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**W Złotowłosej kocha si****ę!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie ta Clary jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Z własnym bratem cmoka si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Nowe Runy tworzy wci****ąż!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Z Wilkołakiem brata si****ę!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Gdzie ta Clary jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Z Alexandrem sprzecza si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Na Brooklynie bawi si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Clary?**

**Valentine'a córk****ą jest!**


	5. Luke

_**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie ta Luke jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Z Valentine'm brata si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**W Jocelyn kocha si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**A z Clary lubi si****ę!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie ta Luke jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Z Nocnego Łowcy w wilka zmienił si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Ze swoj****ą**** sfor****ą**** bawi si****ę****!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Na Wampiry warcze****ć**** chce!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Gdzie ta Luke jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Przed demonami broni si****ę!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Głow****ę**** przez okno wystawia****ć**** che!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Luke?**

**Za Wilkołaka przebrał si****ę****!**


	6. Simon

_**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest simon!**_

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?  
Gdzie ten Simon jest?

**1 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Z Eric'iem w zespole gra!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

W szczura zmienił się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Na Isabelle gapi się!

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie ten Simon jest?

**2 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Z Jace'em sprzecza się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

W przyjaciółce kocha się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Z Wampirami brata się!

**Ref:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Gdzie ten Simon jest?

**3 zwrotka:**

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Z Jocelyn lubi się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

W Dumorcie nudzi się!

Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Simon?

Chodzącym za dnia zwie się!


	7. Izzy

_**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest Izabelle!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, ta Izzy jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Jedzeniem truje wciąż!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Za Nocną Łowczynie przebrała się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Z demonami gania się!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, ta Izzy jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Z Simonem flirtuje też!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**W Instytucie nudzi się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Na imprezach świecić chce!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Gdzie, ta Izzy jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Z Clary nie lubi się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Alexandrowi zwierza się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Izzy?**

**Batem swoim bawi się!**


	8. Valentine

_**A/N: Z dedykacją dla Intoxic :)**_

* * *

_**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest Valentine!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie ten Valentine jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**W Kręgu rządzić chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Ojcem Clary zwie się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Według Simon'a w psychopatę bawi się!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie ten Valentine jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**W Jocelyn kocha się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Z Kielicha pić chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Krwią demona eksperymentuje wciąż!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Gdzie ten Valentine jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Jace'em swoim synem nazywać chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Z Demonami brata się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Valentine?**

**Wojnę zacząć chce, bo w Przymierzu nudzi się!**


	9. Sebastian

**A/N: Kokosz: Chyba wiem co masz na myśli. Jak ostatnio przeglądałam te "piosenki" to miałam minę typu WTF? O_O**

* * *

_**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest Sebastian!**_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, ten Sebastian jest?**

**1 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Na czarno farbuje się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Jace'a opętuje wciąż!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Z młodszą siostrą cmoka się!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, ten Sebastian jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Szprycowany krwią demona jest!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Jako dziecko z Alec'iem bawił się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Wieszakiem na kapelusze zostać miał!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Gdzie, ten Sebastian jest?**

**3 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Mroczny Kielich posiadać chciał!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**W Drużynie Zła rządzić chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Sebastian?**

**Jonathanem Christophe'em zwie się!**


	10. Jocelyn

_**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest Jocelyn! **_

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, ta Jocelyn jest?**

**1 zwrotka:  
****Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Z Kręgu uciec chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Z wilkołakiem brata się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Z Magnusem spiskuje wciąż!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, ta Jocelyn jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Rude włosy ma!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**W Przyziemną bawi się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Patelnią bije wciąż!***

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Gdzie, ta Jocelyn jest?**

**3 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**W „śpiączkę" zapadła się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Z Luke'iem zaręczyła się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Jocelyn?**

**Przed mężem psychopatą, broni się!**

* * *

_**A/N: *Małe nawiązanie do filmu.**_


	11. Ragnor

**A/N: Kokosz: już niedługo się pojawią! :)**

**Intoxic: No wiem, zapomniałam :( Następnym razem będę pamiętać o tej scenie! **

* * *

**Gdzie, o gdzie…. jest Ragnor!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, ten Ragnor jest?**

**1 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Zieloną skórę ma!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Z Cate lubi się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Jego znakiem rogi są!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, ten Ragnor jest?**

**2 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Magnus małpkę nazwał tak!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Z Enclave w Londynie brata się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**W Idrisie mieszka też!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Gdzie, ten Ragnor jest?**

**3 zwrotka:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Do Peru z Magsem jeździć chce!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Z demonami bije się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Ragnor?**

**Czarownikiem także jest!**


	12. Will

**Gdzie, o gdzie… jest Will!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, ten Will jest?**

**1 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**W Pokera z Podziemnymi lubi grać!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**W Walii urodził się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Benedykta Lightworm'em nazywa wciąż!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, ten Will jest?**

**2 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Z Tessą cmoka się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Yian fen naćpał się!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Z Magnusem też całuje się!**

**Ref:**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Gdzie, ten Will jest?**

**3 zwrotka: **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**O demonicznej ospie śpiewa wciąż!**

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Z Jem'em na miecze walczy też! **

**Gdzie, o gdzie, o gdzie jest Will?**

**Kaczek z ****Hyde Park boji się! **


End file.
